The present invention relates generally to sanitary shields and more particularly to universal sanitary shields for media dispensers. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to sanitary shields which prevent contamination of dispenser terminals and media or products they dispense, by preventing direct contact between the dispenser terminals and the dispenser users or other foreign matter.
Many types of dispensers are known to the art for dispensing media or products. Such dispensers are known for use, for example, in the medical field, for industrial products such as dry chemicals and for various food products, such as ice cream, desert toppings, nuts, coffee, candy, soft drinks, water and the like. However these dispensers do not provide protection from contamination for the media or products being dispensed from contamination. Contamination of the dispenser terminals and the media or products they dispense may easily occur when contact is made with the user or foreign matter because the dispenser terminals are exposed. For example, children have been observed touching terminals of soda dispensers, water coolers and ice cream dispensers when they may have germs on their hands. Also people have been observed coughing or sneezing in close proximity to dispenser terminals. It is, therefore, highly desirable to provide a sanitary shield to prevent such contamination.